They Don't know about us
by kurtbastian316
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are secretly dating. The glee club doesn't like it. Suck at summary's, first story. Based on One Direction songs!
1. C'mon

Kurt had always been one of those guys who would get head over heals in love with someone. He could name a few, Finn Hudson who happens to be his step brother now, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, and many more. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. Kurt was falling for someone, but he hid it from the whole Glee club. How was he to tell them? He was dating Sebastian Smythe, someone everyone hated. Someone he wasn't supposed to be with.  
He walked down the halls of McKinley and walked up to his locker. He opened it up and smiled softly at the picture he had of Sebastian in the back of his locker and he picked it up and leaned against the lockers. He heard the voice of Rachel. "You need to stop it." The brunette female said. He looked at her and raised his brow. "Excuse me?" He asked her. Rachel looked at him. "All the secret meetings, laughing at text, smiling at them. What's going on? Did you meet someone?" She asked softly. Kurt looked at her and shook his head. "No, the person I'm texting is just a friend." Kurt said softly and closed his locker and walked off from her.  
Kurt was walking into the Glee club room, everyone looking at him and the girls had their arms crossed, the guys looked pissed. "Kurt, we need to talk." Rachel said softly, looking at him. Kurt looked at her and raised his brow. "Okay? What about?" He asked softly, feeling someone place him in a chair, looking up he saw it was Mr. Schuester. "Kurt, we know your little secret." Finn said to him. Kurt looked at him. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" He asked confused, what could they know? Mercedes looked at him, giving a disapproving look. "You're dating Sebastian Smythe." She said to him. Rachel looked at him, giving a stern look. "Are you insane? Has he brainwashed you? We hate him, you're not supposed to date him." She snapped at him.  
Kurt looked at her and crossed his arms. "You don't know anything, Berry. You know nothing of mine and Sebastian's relationship. None of you do." He glared. Mr. Schuester looked at Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, we're worried about you. This guy has nearly blinded Blaine, nearly destroyed the Glee Club, and now you're dating him?" He said slightly disappointed. Kurt looked at them and felt his anger rise. "I'm in love with him! Don't you guys know how hard it is to actually find love in this God damn state?" He snapped at them. Blaine looked at Kurt, giving a sympathetic glance.

* * *

Kurt: Poor me! Everyone's upset that I'm with Sebastian.

Sebastian: Baby, I love you, it doesn't matter.

Kurt: I know but still.

Sebastian: Maybe, Jazz will make a smut chapter next? Or coming soon? Like tonight?

Kurt: I hope. I miss you.

Jazz: Jeez guys! I'll make one, possibly!

Hey guys, I hope you like my story. I was watching a Kurtbastian video on YouTube and listening to One Direction's songs and decided I should start writing a fan fiction. I hope you guys like it, if you do send me reviews! I'm posting at least three chapters tonight, maybe more. Leave me some comments, reviews, reviews, review!


	2. Sebastian, Niff, Warblers

Sebastian was sitting in the hallway of Dalton Academy, his hair was crazy. He was thinking of his new boyfriend, that was something he thought he'd never say in his life. Or even think, but one Kurt Hummel stole his heart the moment they met. He heard Jeff walking down the hall giggling with his boyfriend and he was jealous how they were out and it kinda sucked for him. He saw Nick and Jeff walking towards him.

Nick had noticed a change in Sebastian, it was like the male was in a trance most of the time. He led Jeff down the hall and saw Sebastian on his phone, starring at. "Sebastian, are you okay? You've seemed off for the last few weeks. No more Scandals or anything like that. You disappear on the weekends, what's going on?" He asked him. Sebastian looked up at him and let out a soft sigh. "I've kinda fallen in love with someone, but we're dating, but we aren't telling anyone right now because he's doesn't want to upset his friends right now and I just don't know what to do." He murmured, since when did he tell his thoughts or feelings towards another person, but right now he didn't even care.

Nick looked at him and knew they had to help this Warbler. He grabbed his hand and led him out of the room and placed him on the couch. The other guys looked at Nick, Jeff and Sebastian. Nick spoke up. "We've all noticed a difference in our dear friend Sebastian. It seems he's fallen in love with someone and he doesn't know what to do. So, why don't we do what we always do. Sing! We prepare a song and go find the guy and sing it to him." He said softly. Trent and Thad looked at each other and nodded. "Sounds like a great idea. Who's the lucky guy?" They asked in union. Sebastian looked at them and sighed softly, it was now or never. "Kurt Hummel, Blaine introduced us and it kinda just happened." He said softly. The guys smirked and looked at each other. "Perfect. Why don't we get ready? Prepare the song and go to McKinley tomorrow and surprise him?" Jeff asked, hugging Nick from behind and the brunette man leaned into him. The Warblers looked at Sebastian and nodded.

Meanwhile with the New Directions.

Kurt was leaning against the chair listening to everyone ranting about how he shouldn't be with Sebastian and he glared at them the whole time. Rachel popped off that he was rude, arrogant and shouldn't be near them in ten feet. Nor could the world keep him far away from them. Santana looked at Kurt and gave him bullshit reasons along with the others.

* * *

Second chapter in one night!

Kurt: Sebastian, I love you.

Sebastian: Love you too.

Jazz: -sighs- Perfect couple.

Also, I don't own glee, if I did.

Blam would happen, Niff and so would Kurtbastian!


	3. Meeting

The next day, Kurt woke up at six in the morning. Finn was banging on his door and walked in before Kurt could invite him in. He was lucky he was dressed. "What is it?" Kurt asked coldly. Finn looked at him and shook his head. "Why are you with Sebastian? I mean, honestly. You seemed so in love with Blaine and now you're not." He said softly. Kurt looked at his brother and shook his head. "Sebastian is perfect for me. He's kind, but we're bitchy to each other at times, and it's something that makes me feel alive. He loves me and I love him, it happened." He said shrugging. Finn looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly seven and Kurt had completely changed in his bathroom. He saw the male walk out of the bathroom in skin tight jeans, a tight t-shirt and a black jacket to go with it. He raised his brow at the slightly older male the was still in the room. "Can I help you?" He asked again. Finn shook his head and quickly left the room.

Kurt quickly made it to the school, it was about eight in the morning when he walked into his classroom. He sat in the front and listened to his teacher talk. It was boring, but he was texting Sebastian.

Text: Kurt, how are you baby? I missed your mouth last night.

Text: You realize you're being kinda cute right now? ;) I miss the taste of you.

Text: Kurt, come on, please? Tonight?

Text: Maybe. Depends if my dad lets me out tonight.

Text: I'll talk him into it, baby.

Text: Gotta go, teacher is giving me dirty looks. Love you!

Text: Love you too, babe. Text me later.

As soon as the teacher noticed Kurt put his phone away, the bell rang and Kurt shot up and left.

At noon, the Warblers were looking at Sebastian and they walked into the courtyard and they looked at Kurt who was talking with Rachel and the whole glee club, that was till Rachel looked up with disgust. "What is he doing here?" She asked and Kurt's head turned and saw Sebastian his eyes widening. "Oh no." Sebastian walked down the stairs and the whole school was staring at the group. Sebastian walked over to Kurt and pulled him up and brought him to the middle.

Kurt was starting to get nervous. Till Sebastian spoke. "Kurt, I'm in love with you, and I'm tired of hiding it. I know you are too. The Warblers and I prepared a song for you. Well more like a few songs. I know your school doesn't really like Glee clubs, but I recently heard that the New Directions won Nationals so they must be okay with them now?" He said softly.

* * *

Coming up next chapter, songs.

Sebastian: Ugh, Jazz!

Kurt: I love you, Jazzy!

Me: Love you guys!

Do not own glee!


	4. Music!

Sebastian heard the men start and he looked at him. "People say we shouldn't be together We're too young to know about forever But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about). 'Cause this love is only getting stronger So I don't wanna wait any longer I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl Oh They don't know about the things we do They don't know about the "I love you"'s But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know) They would just be jealous of us, They don't know about the up all nights They don't know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us One touch and I was a believer Every kiss it gets a little sweeter It's getting better Keeps getting better all the time, girl They don't know about the things we do They don't know about the "I love you"'s But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know) They would just be jealous of us, They don't know about the up all nights They don't know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us They don't know how special you are They don't know what you've done to my heart They can say anything they want 'Cause they don't know us They don't know what we do best It's between me and you, our little secret But I wanna tell 'em I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl They don't know about the things we do They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you) But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew) They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us), They don't know about the up all nights They don't know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right) Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us They don't know about the things we do They don't know about the "I love you"'s But I bet you if they only knew They would just be jealous of us, They don't know about the up all nights They don't know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us They don't know about us They don't know about us."

As soon as they finished the boys started on another song. "C'mon, C'mon." The other men sung. "The one that I came with, he had to go, but you look amazing standing alone. So c'mon, c'mon." He sung. "Move a little closer now, c'mon c'mon. Ain't no way you're walkin' out. C'mon, c'mon, Show me what you're all about. Yeah, I've been watching you all night, There's somethin' in your eyes To say, "C'mon, c'mon, And dance with me, baby." Yeah, The music is so loud, I wanna be yours now. So c'mon, c'mon, And dance with me, baby. Every step I take, I'm thrilling more and more, She's callin' out, She's a lucky girl My heart is racin', She's turnin' around, I reach for her hand And I say... Hey, I've been watching you all night, There's somethin' in your eyes To say, "C'mon, c'mon, And dance with me, baby." Yeah, The music is so loud, I wanna be yours now. So c'mon, c'mon, And dance with me, baby. Oooh, C'mon, c'mon Oooh, C'mon, c'mon Oooh, C'mon, c'mon And dance with me, baby." They finished that song.

* * *

I'll post the others soon.

Credits.

They don't know about us One Direction

C'mon C'mon 1D


	5. Courtyard kiss

Sebastian looked at Kurt, who had a huge smile on his face and they started another song. "Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like We could go out any day, any night Baby I'll take you there, take you there Baby I'll take you there, yeah Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on You can get, get anything that you want Baby just shout it out, shout it out Baby just shout it out, yeah And if you, you want me to Let's make a move Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we To-o-uch You get this kind of, ru-u-ush Baby say yeah, yeah If you don't wanna, take it slow And you just wanna, take me home Baby say yeah, yeah And let me kiss you Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need Looking so good from your head to your feet Come on come over here, over here Come on come over here, yeah Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight Baby be mine tonight, yeah And if you, you want me to Let's make a move Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we To-o-uch You get this kind of, ru-u-ush Baby say yeah, yeah If you don't wanna, take it slow And you just wanna, take me home Baby say yeah, yeah And let me kiss you Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we To-o-uch You get this kind of, ru-u-ush Baby say yeah, yeah If you don't wanna, take it slow And you just wanna, take me home Baby say yeah, yeah Every time we to-o-uch You get this kind of, ru-u-ush Baby say yeah, yeah If you don't wanna, take it slow And you just wanna, take me home Baby say yeah, yeah And let me kiss you" He finished and pulled Kurt close to him and pressed their lips together. The school clapped and Kurt pulled away slowly.

"Now, what was this about?" He asked softly. Sebastian looked at him and gently rubbed his back. "We're not done love." He said to him and they started on another one. "You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough, Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you, Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh, oh, That's what makes you beautiful So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes, Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you, Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful (Oh), If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately (desperately), Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful." They finished and he looked at Kurt. "We've got a few more, shall we continue?" He asked and Kurt nodded and the whole school screamed yes. They started on Best song ever by One Direction. "Maybe it's the way she walked, straight into my heart and stole it Through the doors and past the guards, just like she already own it I said can you give it back to me, she said never in your wildest dreams And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes... Said her name was georgia rose, and her daddy was a dentist Said I had a dirty mouth (i got a dirty mouth) but she kissed me like she meant it I said can I take you home with me, she said never in your wildest dreams And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes... You know, I know, you know I'll remember you, And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me, And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you, And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, (yeah yeah yeah) how we danced 1,2,1,2,3 And we danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her Cause we danced all night to the best song ever (we danced, we danced, it goes something like) We danced all night to the best song ever We knew every line now I can't remember How it goes but I know that I won't forget her Cause we danced all night to the best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it goes... Best song ever, it was the best song ever, It was the best song ever, it was the best song ever." Then started with Stole My Heart. "(waiting for a girl like you) The light shines, It's getting hot on my shoulders. I don't mind, This time it doesn't matter Cause your friends, They look good, but you look better Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round? Under the lights tonight You turned around, and you stole my heart With just one look, when I saw your face I fell in love It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh) With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh) Been waiting for a girl like you I'm weaker My words fall and they hit the ground Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now? I start to say, "I think I love you," but I make no sound You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around Under the lights tonight You turned around, and you stole my heart With just one look, when I saw your face I fell in love It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh) With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh) Been waiting for a girl like you There is no other place that I would rather be Than right here with you tonight As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you And we can stay here tonight Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say Under the lights tonight You turned around, and you stole my heart With just one look, when I saw your face I fell in love It took a minute girl to steal my heart Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh eh) You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh eh) With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh eh) I fell in love It took a minute girl (eh eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh) With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh) Been waitin' for a girl like you Been waitin' for a girl like you." When they finished the song, Sebastian kissed Kurt hard.

* * *

Credits.  
Kiss You 1D  
What Makes You Beautiful 1D  
Best Song Ever 1D  
Stole My Heart 1D


	6. Sex

Kurt just stood there and bit his lip as his lover finished. He sat down on the ground and Sebastian sat next to him and pulled him close.  
They went to the choir room and he saw the Glee club come into the room shortly after. He saw them talking and then they turned towards them. "Are you guys really in love?" Rachel asked and Sebastian nodded along with Kurt. "Kurt, you must leave the club then." They said all together. Kurt's eyes widen. "I guess it looks like Bas gets his wish after all." Kurt huffed. Sebastian lead him to his car and they got in. They drove to Kurt's house in quiet. He arrived there and they walked inside and Kurt pulled Sebastian close and kissed him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the males waist and picked him up and took him to his room and laid him down on the bed. He locked Kurt's door and got on the bed and he slipped his hand down Kurt's pants and gently rubbed his clit and and smirked at the small moans coming from Kurt's mouth. He pressed the male into the bed and gently pulled down Kurt's pants along with his own. He got their remaining clothes off and kissed down his neck and down his chest and got down to his clit and gently rubbed it with his finger, and then darted his tongue into him and slipped his finger into him as he started to slowly finger fucking him.  
Kurt was moaning like a bitch in heat. "Oh fuck! Sebastian! More baby! More. I need you in me. I want your big cock in my tight little pussy. Fill me up with your seed. Fuck!" He screamed loudly when Sebastian slipped into him. Finn had came home and watched what was happening through the peephole and groaned softly. Sebastian continued to fuck him, as he was going deeper. Kurt was screaming more at this point.

* * *

Short I know, but I'm tired and it's six chapters! Love you guys! Review if you want more!


	7. Getting kicked out?

Kurt was snuggled up against his lover, the sex had always been amazing. But this had been something different. Maybe it was the fact that Sebastian had saved him from McKinley? Or the fact that the first time they ever touched he knew that they'd be together forever. It was something different, if he was being honest. He was glad to be with Sebastian. He heard footsteps and knew it was Finn, he covered them both up and gently nuzzled into his boyfriends embrace. "You know I love you, Kurt." Sebastian said softly, his finger sweeping across his cheek.

Kurt's face broke into a smile and blushed slightly. He leaned into Sebastian's touch, till he heard someone picking his lock, not sure who it was till his step brother stepped into the room and Kurt blushed and buried his head into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian looked at Finn and gave him a quizzical look. "Can we help you?" He asked and Finn stared at them in disbelief. "Kurt, you're not supposed to bring him here. You know that. You really want Burt to get upset with you?" He asked awkwardly. Kurt's father walked in right after Finn asked and he looked at Kurt, his eyes widening slightly. "Kurt, son, get dressed now, you too Sebastian." He gruffed out and dragged Finn out of the room and closed the door.

Kurt was blushing a bright red. He scattered out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on and watched as Sebastian put on his school uniform. He pulled on his shirt and the two walked down the stairs and saw Carole, Burt, and Finn looking at them. "Kurt, why is Sebastian here?" Burt asked him. "Dad, I'm dating Sebastian." He said softly. Burt looked at the other male and then towards. "I don't approve. Blaine's a much nicer guy for you, Kurt." Burt told him and Kurt looked at him. "Dad, I really don't care if you don't approve. I'm in love with him and he loves me too." He said softly, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. Burt looked at the two. Carole placed a hand on Burt's shoulder and Finn looked at his parents and then at Kurt and Sebastian. "I don't feel comfortable with them in the house like this. Dad, this kid bullied him and Blaine." He stated. Kurt looked at his father, who looked at him. "Kurt, get your stuff and leave. I don't want you here if you and Sebastian are together." Burt said to him. Kurt's eyes widen and Sebastian looked at them. "Sir, you shouldn't kick out your son, just because he's with me. I'm not hurting him and I won't hurt him. Yes, I used to be a bully, but after Karofsky's attempted suicide, I don't do that stuff anymore. I don't see why you can't be happy for him. You know Blaine cheated on Kurt with some guy from facebook and I haven't. I spend my spare time with him." He stated.

Burt looked at him and then at Finn. "Kurt..."

* * *

Cliffy!

Review


	8. Picking Finn?

Kurt looked up at his father and bit his lip. "Yes, dad?" He asked softly. Burt looked at him and handed hm five hundred dollars and a bit of extra money for a deposit. "Get out, this should help." Burt said to him.  
Kurt's eyes widen and he rushed out of the house and to Sebastian's car and placed the money in the car and curled up in his seat and started crying. How could his own father kick him out? Did he not love him? Was Finn more important then him? Why? Why? Why? Why didn't his father want him in the house?  
Sebastian looked at Burt and then to Finn. "So you pick the pillsbury dough boy over your own son?" He snapped at the older man. Burt looked at Sebastian. "Step into the kitchen, Sebastian." He stated and they walked into it. "I didn't mean it like this. Kurt can take care of himself, Finn wouldn't be able to. I know you wouldn't hurt him like Blaine did. Just please take care of him." Burt begged.  
Sebastian nodded and quickly left.


	9. Update!

Hey guys! I'm going to update this sometime this week. So sorry it's been so long. I've been so tired and stressed out! I'm wanting to add a OC to the story! Come up with a name and FC for me to get what the person looks like. Please be male, also make sure that you have a backstory for it!

Also, I'm looking for a Beta!


End file.
